Dress and Tie
by The Lone Hufflepuff
Summary: It's summer time, and Finn and Rachel are dating again!  Finn asks Rachel out on a date, but is worried about how to manage "the perfect date."  Luckily Finn has Kurt and Blaine to help him out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, ect. They belong to Glee!

"What should we do today?"

"Watch the Sound of Music!"

Finn turned around. "I didn't ask you Kurt."

Kurt poked Blaine in the ribs. Blaine, who had been busy looking through all the movies, jumped. While giggling. "Uh, we should watch the Sound of Music." He said, and Kurt kissed him on the cheek. Finn rolled his eyes when Kurt looked back at him with a smug face.

"No offense, but I wasn't asking you either, Blaine." Finn replied.

They all turned to look at Rachel.

"I like the Sound of Music." She said. "Sorry Finn."

Finn muttered to himself as they all settled down on the couch. Rachel sat next to him, and next to her was Kurt. While the group couldn't always agree on movies, they got along very well. And since they were both couples, no one was left out when the snuggling happened. And it happened a lot.

"You know, this is a lot of fun." Rachel said to him while the Von Trapp children were being introduced. "I really like seeing Kurt so much." She grinned. Finn decided to take Kurt's idea, and poked her in the stomach. She giggled just like Blaine had. "Okay, okay, kidding. I really like seeing you."

"This is fun." Finn agreed. "Even though we have to deal with that." Rachel looked over her shoulder at Kurt and Blaine. Or Klaine. It was their nickname, but also described them at times like this, when you couldn't tell where one of them started and the other ended. "They can't keep their hands off each other."

"They're just in love." Rachel said dreamily. "And don't mind a bit, okay, maybe a lot of PDA." She added, raising her eyebrows, and turning back to Finn.

Was this the part where he was supposed to say, "I love you?" It was so difficult to know. Because Finn did love Rachel, but wasn't he supposed to wait for a romantic moment or something? And what if she didn't say it back?

"Did Kurt tell you about the date he and Blaine went on the other day? Blaine took him to the most expensive restaurant and then they went to the city and saw a show..." Rachel was still talking about Kurt and Blaine. Why did they have to have such a perfect relationship?

"Rachel, you're turning green." Kurt observed. Finn hadn't noticed that he'd separated from Blaine. Or at least his mouth had. "But rightfully so." Blaine made an _awww_ sound and their lips were back together once more.

Finn normally would have complained, but he was too busy thinking. "Finn what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked. She knew his thinking face.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Finn blurted out. It was the perfect idea. He just needed to take Rachel on a awesome date like Blaine had taken Kurt on, and she would be sure to say she loved him back. And what better way to prove that he loved her than take her out on a very expensive evening?

Expensive evening. Suddenly Finn wasn't so sure about this actually. Where was he going to get the money?

Then Finn realized that he didn't even know where to take a girl for a nice date in Lima. It was so easy in New York City, they had everything there.

Oh great, now he was remembering New York. That date had been amazing, and Finn and Rachel both knew it. How was he going to live up to that? This was technically their first date, as a couple at least, and it had to be great.

Finn just couldn't do this.

"Finn. Finn!" Finn looked over at Rachel in surprise. How long had she been trying to get his attention exactly? "I haven't even said yes yet, and I can just see you freaking out. You look like you're in pain. What's wrong?"

Now both Kurt and Blaine were watching him too. "It's nothing. Really." Finn said, smiling. Hopefully they believed him. "Wait, so was that a yes then?" He asked, a real smile forming on his face.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Rachel said. She kissed him between yeses. Kurt and Blaine went back to ignoring them. Fin captured one of the yeses, but while he was kissing Rachel, he couldn't go to the bliss he normally got by making out with his girl friend.

"Okay Finn, time to tell me what you are so upset about."

Finn looked over at Kurt. He was wearing a ridiculous flowered apron over his ridiculous designer outfit. It was his chef outfit. He would never chance his expensive clothes while cooking.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said to his plate.

"Please. You look like someone peed on your pancakes. And I can assure you that's syrup. So tell me what's bothering you." Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer, ever. He sat across the table and started at Finn until he began to talk.

"I'm just worried about my date with Rachel." It was embarrassing to say. At least he knew Kurt would only judge him, and then not tell anyone. Puck might have laughed about him behind his back, or worse. "You know how Blaine took you out for that awesome date? Well, I took Rachel on that awesome date in New York. So how am I going to live up to that? And on the budget... of not much money at all. I don't want to ask Burt either, since they're saving up for their late honeymoon."

"You sure are in a predicament." Kurt looked over at the look on Finn's face. "You have a problem." Kurt clarified. "Okay, you go on your little picnic with Rachel, and when you get back, I will have an answer for you. I can discuss with Blaine too, since he is the romantic one. It'd be sickening if it wasn't so damn adorable."

"Fine, just don't dicuess it with everyone, okay?" Finn sighed. Kurt just nodded and walked off, probably going to call Blaine or change his outfit for the fifth time, stuff he did everyday.

"Why aren't you eating anything? I made this homemade picnic just for you!" Rachel looked really offened. Her arms were crossed and everything.

"I.. I am!" Finn grabbed something blindly and quickly shoved it in his mouth. "Rweallly." His mouth was full, but Rachel smiled at him anyways.

"What is on your mind Finn Husdon?" She asked. Okay, so maybe she hadn't bought that he was okay.

"It's okay, I already talked to Kurt about it. I just need to work something out."

"You talked to Kurt?" Rachel asked. She didn't seem offended when Finn nodded. "That's great, you guys are becoming great brothers. But." Finn knew there was going to be a but. "I think we should sing a song about it. Your problem. I mean, it helps during Glee club. We shouldn't stop singing about our problems during the summer."

It actually made sense. Finn borrowed her iPod to look through her different songs. After a minute of looking, he found one. "Okay, this song isn't about my problem, but it's going to be fun to sing, and I think it will help!" Finn said, showing her the song he had selected. "And it's a duet."

"You want to sing Dress and Tie? I love this song! I found it back when we weren't dating. I spent my time on Youtube after I realized Myspace was so over." Rachel seemed really excited, but then she was in character, cool and collected, singing the words while acting them out like she does so well.

_Every night I walked the streets never dreaming what could happen_

_ Sad and so lonely, I saw in the mirror my reflection staring back at me but will I ever find what I need_

_ But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night cause no one's got what we've got goin'_

Rachel had definitely been right, this song totally helped Finn. They could just dress up nice and dance and have fun. Rachel wouldn't get angry if he didn't take her out to an expensive opera or five star restaurant! She was just happy to go on a date. It was Finn's 'aha moment.' Mr. Schue would be proud.

Finn came home to find Kurt and Blaine sitting at the dinner table. They both looked at him like they'd had an appointment and Finn was late. "Good, good, you're here." Kurt said quickly. "Sit down!" He practically, no he did, order.

"We've got an awesome idea for your date with Rachel!" Blaine told Finn as he sat down. Finn smiled at Blaine. It was very easy to like Blaine, he was such a friendly guy. Especially in comparison to Kurt.

"Picture this! You and Rachel dancing under the stars, with lights hanging in the trees around you, while a romantic song plays." Kurt was excited too now, gesturing with his hands a lot.

"Well, that sounds great, but I don't know of a place like that." Finn said wistfully.

"That's what we're here for, we're gonna make it happen!" Blaine said brightly. "I've got these Christmas lights at my house we can use. And we can use Kurt's iPod. Your backyard is really nice too, and the patio would be perfect for dancing."

Finn listened to Blaine explain, and he saw the picture forming in his mind. Rachel wear a pretty dress, a smile on her face, as they danced, and Finn didn't stumble once. He didn't even look that ridiculous with a tie.

"So all you have to do is invite Rachel over tomorrow night. I already talked to our parents, they're going over to a friend's barbecue tomorrow night. They won't be back till late, so you'll have plenty alone time with Rachel."

"Okay! Thanks Kurt, thanks Blaine! It means a lot to me that you would help me out like this. But what are you guys going to do?" Finn asked.

"We'll think of something." Kurt said. He shared a knowing look with Blaine.

"I'll wear the dress!"

Finn answered the door, and that was the first thing Rachel said to him. It was a good thing she was the first to speak, because Finn was feeling rather speechless at the moment.

"I'll... I'll wear the tie." He managed, and then awkwardly gestured to his tie. Rachel smiled at him like he had done the most dapper thing though, so Finn was extremely grateful for that. It was so nice having a nice girl friend.

"You look very handsome." She walked forward into the house, and Finn closed the door behind her.

"You're beautiful." Finn leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She was still smiling when he leaned back.

"Finn, Rachel, hurry up! This way!" Kurt was standing there in the hall way then, gesturing for them to follow him. He impatiently walked away without waiting. Finn just grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand to lead the way.

"Kurt feels like he can bark orders because he kind of planned our date." Finn said as they walked towards the backyard. He felt less nervous about everything when he was just talking to her. "But I secretly think Blaine was the mastermind behind everything. He's to nice to order people around though."

"That's what _you_ think." Kurt said, laughing to himself. He was back, and Blaine was standing next to him. Blaine, Finn, and Rachel all blushed.

"Soooo... you can just open the doors and enjoy, we're going to go!" Blaine said quickly before pulling Kurt away. Kurt waved over his shoulder at them as they left, but didn't seem sad to go.

"Alright, well..." Talking wasn't helping his nervousness when he couldn't think of any words to say. He just opened the door.

"I hope you like it because Kurt and Blaine worked really hard I think. I mean, I think it's pretty, and so I was hoping you would too... and I know it's not an expensive restaurant in New York City, but I was just thinking about Dress and Tie and how we can dance and have a good time because we're with each other... and I just love being with you Rachel, and I hope you feel the same way..."

Finn stood there awkwardly, abruptly stopping his long ramble. He looked at Rachel expectantly. She was looking all over the yard with wide eyes. He could see the glittering lights in her eyes.

"It's amazing Finn. You're amazing! This is an amazing date!" Rachel suddenly gushed, grinning ear to ear, and threw her arms around his waist. Finn smiled, even though she couldn't see it, and hugged her back. She was lifted off the ground a bit, so he spun her around. He could tell by her giggling that it had been the right move.

The date seemed to go perfectly. Finn knew somewhere in the back of his mind that technically things can't be perfect, but this date really was perfect to him.

They danced to the perfect songs. They laughed when Finn stepped on her feet. They talked about the perfect subjects. They were never bored.

And Finn said "I love you" perfectly too.

And when Rachel said it back? Pure perfection.


End file.
